


Fingers Crossed

by kamyams (orphan_account)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 0027, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Innocence, M/M, Making Out, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamyams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna and Enma somehow become acquainted, but their original intentions get blurred some where along the way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingers Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be multichaptered (let's see how long i can keep this up) i haven't attempted a long fic in a while but I'm feeling good about this one.The rating is subject to change depending on where I think I might go with this fic...Right now, it's set at Mature but that probably won't come into play for these next few chapters. The 5980 (Gokudera/Yamamoto) is not a main pairing, it's just barely mentioned a couple of times (though i do plan to write for them) so sorry. Their ages are stated somewhere along the line but it's not a big difference. The only huge change is that Enma is not involved in the mafia biz and Tsuna still is. This was sitting in my folders for so long, and I opened it and suddenly the block I was in, POOF gone and suddenly I could write. I hope this goes well, I think it'll be pretty nice if i keep it consistent uvu.

Every day at exactly 6:07pm, there was a train that ran from Namimori to a nearby park area that had playground sets for kids, picnic areas and large, beautiful stones shaped like trees, the sun, and stars that people could sit and rest on.

Every day at exactly 6:10pm, Tsuna was on this train after sheepishly pushing some of the family business off on an overeager Gokudera. He assured Tsuna that it was perfectly fine and that he loved being able to witness and experience the things his boss did every day. Tsuna was reluctant but after being stuck in an office since the night before, and the plan to go back before the night was over, he was at his limit.

Who knew delving into the mafia world would be this hectic? Of course he did indeed know this, he'd been thrown into this setting since he was fifteen years old, and honestly, it was even harder back then. Ten years later though, he had the experience and maturity to take it head on so he wasn't worried.

Tsuna shook his head with a smile and held on to one of the rails on the train. It was a chaotic ten years, that’s for damn sure.

He sighed and looked out one of the windows, a slight frown replacing the smile when he saw a couple of dark, puffy clouds looming closely.

He didn’t want his day to be ruined, but he should have checked the weather beforehand. He could have prepared better and a suit was not going to help him with this weather.

Tsuna blanched while beginning to pull out his phone and request a car be placed at the corner for him to get home. He could get off at the next stop and hopefully it wouldn’t be raining before he got to the car.

After everything had been scheduled and put into place, he waited patiently for the voice on the intercom to announce the stop. When it finally did, he walked swiftly from the train, turning around briefly after hearing a collection of giggles behind him. There was a group of girls (or women) smiling slyly at him from the train doors, all of them carrying designer purses and having pleasantly pretty faces. He smiled back softly.

Before gaining full control of the Vongola family business, he had been embarrassed at the growing attention he was getting from all ends of the spectrum. His face was losing some of the child fat, his eyes weren’t as doe like anymore, and he finally had that growth spurt that everyone else had already gone through (though he was still shorter than most of his guardians). Nowadays, it didn’t bother him as much seeing as how it happened almost everywhere he went. He was surely flattered.

‘But’, he thought with a sharp smirk, ‘I happen to prefer harder bodies in comparison to softer, womanly bodies.’ Though he could admit that he honestly didn’t have anything against beautiful women and he’d indulge when the urge was strong.

He texted one of the lesser hitmans for confirmation on the placement of the car once again before moving with purpose when he felt a drop of water land on his nose. Being stuck in the rain would surely put a damper on his mood but he was sure it’d be fine, he would most likely make it to the car before it started pouring down…hopefully.

Instead of worrying like the worrier he was, Tsuna marveled at the people walking together to get home, and the friendliness and happiness on their faces. This is what he fought for. This is what he fought to keep safe and he was okay with that. It was worth it on these rare days that he got to see what was formed due to him and his friends’ sacrifices, and he was filled with such joy and relief. Running a hand through his hair, he smiled and realized this couldn’t be a bad day even if it did rain.

Suddenly Tsuna heard a crash and the fluttering of papers. He looked sharply to the side and saw a figure dressed in dark clothes bending over a scattered pile of papers on the slightly wet ground. Tsuna grimaced. That was rather unfortunate, especially with the weather.

“Ah no...Adelheid is gonna’ kill me…”

Tsuna pursed his lips, looking from the grim sky to the boy scrambling to pick up his papers before he made an easy, split decision and crossed over the street.

“Excuse me? Would you li-?”

The boy yelped loudly and covered his head, throwing the little pieces of paper he had gathered back onto the ground.

Tsuna’s eyes widened and he found himself reaching forward and grabbing the papers, plus a couple others that were getting a bit too far away.

“Hey, haha, it’s okay. Would you like some help?” The boy turned around slowly, still on his knees.

His bright red eyes and hair caught Tsuna’s attention immediately, but so did the numerous bandages scattered all over his face.

“No, ah I’m…fine please don’t…”

Tsuna frowned but bent down to pick up a couple more and hand them to the boy anyway.

“Are you sure? It’s going to rain soon, I’d hate for your papers to get ruined.” The boy’s red eyes shifted to the side briefly and Tsuna tried not to stare in awe at the intricate marking that was somehow in his eyes. He hoped they weren’t contacts, that’d be a waste.

He nodded quietly and Tsuna smiled softly, bending down to pick up the papers. They worked silently, it only took a minute and then Tsuna was handing his stack to the boy.

“Here you go, all done.” The redhead didn’t smile, but his eyes flickered slightly, giving Tsuna hope.

Unfortunately, while they were working, it had started to rain a bit harder, making Tsuna’s hair lie down more than usual and the shoulders and top part of his suit wet. His temporary companion was of worse wear though, his thin sweater absorbed the water and the bottom of his jeans were dragging against the concrete. His hair was made a darker red and Tsuna pursed his lips in thought.

He could give the boy a ride…he’d feel terrible if it suddenly started raining and he was left in the rain, the temperature was sure to drop tonight. It was already started to get darker.

On the other hand, he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable by insisting. Stranger danger was a dangerous thing so he understood perfectly.

He groaned quietly and scratched his head. It wouldn’t hurt to try.

“Hey, um, what’s your name if I may ask?” He was given a wide eyed look that Tsuna immediately likened to a doe. A blush appeared on his face that very much matched his hair.

“Enma…Kozato.” Tsuna nodded and smiled warmly.

“Well I’m Tsunayoshi Sawada. You can simply call me Tsuna if you’d like,” Enma nodded slowly and looked as if he was about to walk away.

“Ah Enma-kun, would you like a…ride? It’s just, it’s gonna rain. It’ll be too cold to walk home.” Enma looked positively shocked and a grimace formed on his face at the thought of rain.

“I-I’m fine Sawada-san, really.”

Tsuna frowned but nodded unsurely.

“It’s your choice, but I would really like you to take the offer. I’d feel terrible if you had to walk a long ways in the rain.”

Tsuna was really pushing his luck here, sure that Enma would think the worst about his offer, but the ‘boss’ in him was urging to help.

Enma bit his lip nervously and his hands clenched the papers, crinkling the edges which made Tsuna flinch. He really should be a bit less rough with them, no one is going to want ruined documents. It made a bad image.

He mentally shook his head and smiled softly at Enma.

“It’s not an offer you have to take, so please don’t stress yourself Enma-kun.”

Enma shyly looked at him from beneath his long lashes and nodded.

“I-yes, I’d like a ride, if that’s alright with you Sawada-san.”

Tsuna can’t help but to smile brightly at getting some type of worthy reaction from the gloomy boy.

“Great! Come on, I believe the car is just down the street.” Enma fiddles nervously as they cross the street together. They’re only walking for a minute before Tsuna gets uncomfortable with the silence. He had a feeling Enma would be a quiet person but he’s not used to quiet. When all his guardians are in the same room together (and some just on their own like Gokudera) nothing is quiet, he’s constantly surrounded by noise, explosions, and yelling.

“So Enma-kun, ah you’re a…student maybe?” Enma jumped slightly and nodded. He didn’t add or offer any more information and Tsuna wanted to crawl under a rock because this is just like what happened when he first met Chrome. She didn’t want to speak to anyone and he was continuously reaching out for her. Now though, she will come speak to him whenever. She smiles and converses with the other guardians and it makes Tsuna so happy to see that. Enma was eliciting the same protective feeling.

Tsuna nodded with a hum and fiddled with the silly charm in his pocket that was attached to his phone.

“What school do you attend?”

“Just…a local community college.” This shouldn’t have surprised Tsuna but it did. Enma looked young for his age…or maybe it was his mannerisms that made him seem younger. There was a submissive, almost small way he held himself, as if he was always expecting something horrible to happen. Tsuna’s eyes softened.

He remembered very clearly how that felt. He remembers the doubt, the fear, and the continuous thoughts of how he wasn’t good enough or couldn’t handle what was to come. It was frightening.

He had people to help him though, which was why he could evolve from that and become who he was today; the Vongola Decimo.

Who did Enma have…? If he even did have anyone to help him, or to make him feel like he was worth something.

Tsuna sighed and had to retrace what he was thinking. He was getting ahead of himself. This never used to happen. Everything Tsuna did was based on caution and sometimes, even after that, he probably would decide it wasn’t worth it. Now, at this moment, he wanted to dive right into this, he wanted to help Enma. Not like he was a project, but more along the lines of helping a potential friend.

Tsuna couldn’t help but to inwardly grumble at this.

‘Damn Reborn, this is all his fault.’

“Oh, do you enjoy it?”

Enma seemed to consider this before he nodded, albeit a bit reluctantly.

“It’s okay I guess…I-I’m not very good at it.”

Tsuna shrugged. “Not everyone is good at everything. I wasn’t very strong in school either but I’m pretty good now. Of course I had tutor after tutor, but this last one was really…really strict and thorough. He was horribly violent and to wake me up sometimes, he’d put bombs under my bed to see if I would wake up before the ticking stopped and my room was suddenly go-“

Tsuna glanced down at Enma in the middle of his sentence to see that his eyes were wide and staring at Tsuna like he’d lost his mind.

“Ah sorry, I’m rambling haha.”

“That’s…horrible.”

Tsuna laughed and scratched his head sheepishly.

“Yeah…it sucked for a while, but I eventually started meeting friends who helped me a lot.”

He looked at Enma and laughed again.

“I’m sorry, I’m lecturing you like you’re some child when you’re probably my age.” Enma blushed lightly and fiddled with the practically ruined papers.

“I don’t mind Sawada-san.”

“In that case, you don’t have to call me ‘Sawada-san’. It’s actually a bit weird, so you can just call me Tsuna.”

Enma sputtered and Tsuna chuckled at the rare emotion.

“I-I’m sure you’re s-still an elder, it would be dis-“

“Enma-kun please, it won’t bother me.”

Enma’s eyes shifted from side to side before he nodded in defeat.

“Okay…ah Tsuna-san.” That’s all it seemed Tsuna was going to get today.

It was only a second later that Tsuna saw his requested vehicle and waved Enma to follow him over to it. He opened the sleek, black car door for Enma on the passenger side (almost missing the blush on his face) before he ran to get in on his side.

As if like on a movie, as soon as his door slammed shut, rain started pouring down in buckets, making the space around the car seem white with how hard it was falling.

Enma looked out the window in relief, which was mirrored on Tsuna’s face.

“Looks like we have good timing huh?”

Enma nodded before putting on his seatbelt and muttering his address. He seemed to have gotten considerably more closed up between the walk to the car and getting in which led Tsuna to think they probably weren’t going to be having much conversation.

Thankfully, in the case of the address, Tsuna knew the area. He’d sent Ryohei there numerous times to converse with a small group they were in affiliation with, though, even because of this, it wasn’t a bad area. It was actually more for elderly people truthfully, but people of all ages were welcome.

It didn’t take them long and before fifteen minutes were up, Tsuna was pulling up by a large, dark colored house that looked eerie in the rain but probably beautiful in the sunlight.

“Thank you Sawada-san.” Tsuna’s mouth twitched, almost forming a smirk because of the slip up.

“Don’t worry about it, please have a good night Enma-kun.” Enma nodded stiffly and was swiftly getting out of the car and used the same pace while he was moving up to the door of his house.

Tsuna watched him ring the doorbell instead of using a key, and a woman of tall build answered the door and pulled him in.

Tsuna blew a tired raspberry into the air in front of him before he pulled away and began driving in the opposite direction in order to get back to his house. He’d probably go find a change of clothes, something comfortable for when he made his way back to the office to take care of some more work.

Something that he was not looking forward to doing _at all_.

He groaned and moved to press a button on the radio screen that automatically calls Gokudera.

“ _Hello? Juudaime, how’s it going?”_

Tsuna sighed and made a turn onto his street.

“I’m on the way back, I’m gonna just pick up some clothes. Please have some coffee ready by the time I get there, and if you could go ahead and give Hibari his next assignment, I’d really appreciate that. Sorry I’m treating you like a sec-“

_“Juudaime please!! You are not inconveniencing me in any way, these things thrill me! I’ll have everything done by the time you get here so don’t worry and please get home safe!”_

“Thank you so much Gokudera, it means a lot. I’ll be there in maybe an hour, bye until then.”

_“No problem Juudaime, take your time!”_

The call ended and Tsuna blessed whatever god that was out there for his storm guardian, also known as his right hand man. He surely lived up to his title. Gokudera was so much help, he even would give Hibari his assignment to make Tsuna happy and no one liked that job…except Mukuro, but that was to be expected.

He pulled into the driveway of his small house, smiling softly at the fact that it hadn’t changed a bit. He only usually used his old home when he really needed to get away from things, he was a bit more at ease when he slept at the Japan Vongola mansion though. Things could be taken care of on short notice and that’s where most of his guardians stayed anyway (with the exception of Hibari and sometimes Ryohei). He liked to be around them, no matter how loud Gokudera and Lambo got when they got into their fights or how reckless Yamamoto got while he was swinging his sword around. It was home and it always felt like that.

Reborn was there sometimes and that made him both nervous and safe. He wanted to live up to Reborn’s expectations and even though he’s been told man times that he’s already done that, he can’t help but to want to do more to make Reborn proud of him. Also, Reborn is the biggest, little shit ever so he can’t help but to constantly be on his guard.

Sometimes, Reborn will throw a surprise test out there for him and the guardians and it would be hell.

But fun.

It’s something about the rush it always gives them, this Tsuna can understand. He can’t help but to kind of miss running off every weekend to train for an upcoming battle that he’d have to try his all in. It was exhilarating.

He sighed and walked into the front door, toeing off his shoes before making his way immediately upstairs. There’s no reason to call for Mama and tell her that he’s home because about two years ago, his father whisked her off on a voyage around the world. She needed it, after keeping up with all the stuff he had been doing as a kid and even after, she needed a break. He was happy that he wouldn’t have to witness her staring sadly, yet lovingly at a picture of his dad, not knowing if they’d see him again. Now she was with him and Tsuna frequently sent calls and postcards wherever they were so she wouldn’t have to worry about him.

Opening the door to his room always sent a feeling of uncontainable nostalgia into his chest. This room was the place of so many get-togethers and mishaps that Tsuna couldn’t help but to remember every challenge he’d ever faced after meeting Reborn.

Smiling softly, he ran his hand over the powder blue comforter and sat down.

It still squeaked the same. He had never wanted Mama to buy him a new one because he felt that if he didn’t grow out of this one first, he’d fail as a teenager. He wanted his feet to touch the foot of the bed and his blanket to not be able to cover his feet.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

It was wishful thinking seeing as how he didn’t grow for another three years, a long time after he’d decided to unofficially move into the Vongola mansion with Reborn.

Tsuna got up and stretched, groaning in satisfaction when his back popped loudly. He went over to his dresser and fished out a t shirt that he switched with his old clothes.

Standing in the middle of the room, he wondered if he honestly needed to shower, he just wanted to sleep actually. He just needed something comfortable seeing as how he was going to be in a chair for the rest of the night.

Shrugging, he went back over to the bed and flopped on it.

He really shouldn’t tempt himself, he shouldn’t fall asleep in here, Gokudera would panic and he’d have to deal with him wanting to ‘keep an eye on his spacey Juudaime’.

He should get up, then hurry and get into his car, blast some music, and get to the mansion.

He should.

But that’s not what he’s going to do. Tsuna smiled softly as he clumsily unbuttoned his jacket and then the dress shirt, throwing both to the floor. He unbuttoned his pants next and shimmied his hips to get them down his legs before those joined the shirt.

He managed to maneuver himself beneath the blanket and as soon as he covered his face, inhaling deeply, he was asleep.

-8:43am-

When Tsuna woke up, he felt like he’d slept on a too little bed and that he didn’t have enough blankets for his toes, which were fiddling and rubbing against the sheet to get warm. All of which were true, he already knew what was going to happen when he got back to the mansion and he wasn’t ready just yet.

He curled up tightly and pulled the blanket tighter around him when suddenly there was a strangled yell of “Juudaime!!”

Tsuna shot up, a small gasp escaping him seeing as how he had almost fallen back to sleep. He scrambled up and ran to the window, squinting against the sunlight (big change from yesterday).

Gokudera was outside, his green eyes wide in panic and worry. He was looking at the window and as soon as his eyes met Tsuna’s, he instantly relaxed and his eyes softened.

“Juudaime…I’ll be up there in a second.” Tsuna nodded blearily and went to curl back into bed, waiting for Gokudera to bust into the room and to shake him awake. He could feel himself drifting off when he felt Gokudera slip into the room quietly. Tsuna smiled softly beneath the blanket. Had Tsuna not been so aware of practically everything around him, Gokudera could have probably slipped in without being noticed. He was purposely trying to be quiet though, and that warmed Tsuna’s heart.

“Juudaime?”

Tsuna slowly rose up from his spot at the whispered words and smiled softly.

“Good morning Gokudera.” Gokudera smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed. He looked around the room and sighed.

“I can see why you fell asleep Juudaime, this room makes me so tired just thinking about it, haha.” Tsuna chuckled along with Gokudera and agreed wholeheartedly. Every time he thought about what used to happen all the time regarding Reborn and the rings that played a huge part in their life.

They settled into comfortable silence before Gokudera stretched and got up from the bed.

“Juudaime, I think you need a break and as your right hand man, I highly urge you to do this.”

“You know I ca-“

“But as your close friend, I’m forcing you to take a break. We need you at the top of your game Juudaime.” Tsuna stared wide eyed at Gokudera before he groaned and fell back on the bed, defeated without even trying.

“I reluctantly, yet thankfully agree to this, thank you Gokudera.”

“You don’t need to say thank you, just please get some rest today…or Reborn might come looking for you next.”

A grimace formed on both of their faces and Tsuna nodded.

“Yeah, we don’t need that. I’ll be at the mansion tomorrow morning?” Gokudera seemed to consider if this was a good time before he nodded and made to leave the room.

“Perfect Juudaime, I’m sure you’ll be feeling better by then. Have a good day!”

After Gokudera left, Tsuna got up and trudged into the shower, hoping that this would wake him up enough for him to think about what he wanted to do today.

Of course as soon as he got out, he knew exactly what he wanted to do. He wanted to go to the park area, which he hadn’t been able to do the day before.

He never went to the park before six before so he would have to check the train times, but he was sure that the weather would be better at this time than later. It might just decide to rain again and then his plans would be ruined.

As he was getting dressed, an image of Enma popped into his head.

He wasn’t…’wishing’ to see Enma exactly, he was just thinking very hard that it’d be nice to see him again today.

Tsuna sighed.

He wouldn’t count on it though, Namimori might be a pretty small town, but Tsuna didn’t think someone as introverted as Enma would find themselves out and about too often.

Tsuna couldn’t help the little disappointment that burst into his chest at that thought. He’d love to see him again, but who knew what Enma would be doing today, or if he’d take unkindly to Tsuna showing up at his house.

He pouted slightly and scolded himself. He shouldn’t be doing this to himself, at least not today. This was his day off and as much as he wanted to see Enma and actually hold a conversation with the somber boy, that’s not what he should be focusing on at the moment.

Sadly, he didn’t have anything other than a suit here (which made it less of a getaway place) so he’d have to go in that and hope the weather wasn’t _too_ unbearably warm. When he was finished getting dressed, he threw the other suit in the nearly empty hamper, grabbed his phone, and made his way to the borrowed car. After throwing his things in the passenger seat, he found himself planning out everything he’d do. He’d probably just sit around at the park, maybe stop by the library that was close around that area. Then he’d try to find himself in some type of eating establishment because he knew that Gokudera wouldn’t be happy if he found out he didn’t eat on his day off.

Tsuna sighed and found himself nearing the train station already. He couldn’t help that he sometimes forgot that food was a thing and there was something called a ‘break’ that existed. He’d gotten better at not skipping meals, but not enough to get Gokudera to calm down and stop bringing him plates in the middle of the night. Though he had to admit, Gokudera’s offerings were not wasted, and every night, he finished the plate and even asked for a second if the storm guardian wasn’t too busy.

Humming, Tsuna made his way out of the car and to the train station to catch the earliest train they had with how he woke up. As soon as he got on, he found himself thinking that maybe he should have brought some work with him so he wouldn’t have so much when he finally went back the next morning.

He mentally shook his head and sighed loudly. This was going to be a bad habit to break, and Gokudera wouldn’t like him sneaking work from the office anyway. He didn’t mean to worry the other so much, so Tsuna steeled his resolve and fell into a trance with the slight rocking of the train and the chipper chatter around him.

Maybe fifteen minutes later, the train was announcing his stop and he stretched his legs discreetly as he made his way off the train, sticking his hand in his pocket and he found himself scanning the area, looking for any odd behavior and equally odd looking characters. After finding no one that rouse his immediate suspicion, Tsuna chuckled to himself and walked to the large park of stone shapes that had always interested him. That was definitely one habit he’d never be able to break.

There weren’t  many kids there like there was when he came later on in the day, probably because a lot of them were off at school or something in that nature. Tsuna never minded the children, he was good with them due to his long period of time when he was basically caring for Lambo. Still, there was something comforting about being one of the very few people currently here, and Tsuna was sure that he could just sit and think for hours.

Sighing deeply, he found himself walking toward the array of shapes the stones made, running his hand over the smooth, cool rock. He particularly liked sitting on the stars, they were comfortable and Tsuna liked the fact that they had so many different ways you could find a seat on it. The trees had to be his second and very close favorite because when you sat on the branches, you were bound to find a cute, well sculptured figure of a bird and its nest. There were even eggs designed in different ways that would give you some insight to which bird you were looking at. It was all so intricately made that Tsuna couldn’t help but to be relaxed and glad for the art.

Smiling gently, he decided to sit on the trees for the day and was pleasantly comfortable using his fingers to trace over the stone and such when he saw a bright shock of red from the corner of his eye. He tilted his head barely to the side and surprised to see someone sitting on one of the normal benches with the brightest red hair he had ever seen. He was sure it was Enma, and his suspicions were strengthened when he saw that the other was wearing a dark, baggy sweatshirt and a pair of dark jeans that were way tighter than the ones he’d been wearing the day before, which had been hanging off his hips.

He saw the other shuffle some papers before he turned his head slightly and Tsuna caught that odd marking again in his eye. Tsuna smiled and was about to jump down and greet the boy but stopped sharply when he realized it might be a bit odd.

Who knew what Enma might feel toward being approached by some weird man with even more weird hair. He might be terrified and Tsuna didn’t want that, if anything, he just wanted to talk with the other. Enma didn’t give a lot of information, nor did he try to prompt more conversation but Tsuna couldn’t help but to be drawn to the most interesting people.

He chose in a split second and found himself jumping down from the seat and took a deep breath as he walked closer to Enma, thinking it wouldn’t be in his best interest to yell out the other’s name.

He quietly walked up behind the other, finding that he had the same stack of papers from yesterday, the sides crinkled and the white of the paper slightly dirtied from the sidewalk.

The other hadn’t detected his presence yet and Tsuna felt a slightly playful side of him rise up so he couldn’t help himself as he got as close as possible without being in his personal space, and whispered.

“Hi Enma-kun.”

“Wahh!” Enma’s hands flew up over his head, though not covering it, and his papers fell to the soft, grass below. This time, the papers didn’t scatter as much and Enma was able to grab them easily as he turned around.

Tsuna gave him a small smile and Enma blinked his large eyes at the other, obviously surprised to see him there.

“S-Sawada-san?”

“Tsuna is fine.” Enma blushed deeply.

“Sorry…Tsuna-san.”

“It’s fine! Um, how are you?”

Tsuna could already feel the awkwardness seeping into the area and tried to ease it with a soft smile. It only seemed to fluster Enma more, and the other began blushing harder.

“Ah, I’m fine Tsuna-san.”

Tsuna blanched at the short and to the point response but replaced it with a fond smile, because he’s been through this before, though this situation is a bit different.

“That’s good, what exactly are you working on? I noticed those are the same papers from, um yesterday?” Enma looked surprised at the statement and looked down at the papers in his hands as if to see if Tsuna was telling the truth.

“I’m…writing.”

Tsuna tentatively sat down next to Enma.

“Oh? Like a novel?”

“Yes…I like writing…” Tsuna inwardly cheered at the extra information given and couldn’t help but to smile brightly.

“Well that’s really different from me, I hate it. I’m also not very creative either.” The corner of Enma’s mouth twitched up and he fiddled with his papers before turning to Tsuna, sort of staring at his eyes and then averting his gaze to stare at the pocket on Tsuna’s suit jacket.

“Well, it’s not for everyone. You’re…you’re probably good at a lot of other stuff I bet.” Enma seemed to consider his words carefully, but when they came out of his mouth, he blushed so hard that Tsuna was sure the shade of his hair matched his face.

“Not that, that you aren’t bad at some stuff!! I don’t, I would never assume-no one is great at everything but at, at some things you’d be good! Oh god…”

Tsuna blinked widely and watched as Enma turned his head completely in the opposite direction and gripped his papers so tight, Tsuna was sure that there would be rips in them.

“Well, yeah, I’m good at plenty things. Although, when I was in high school, everyone called me No-Good Tsuna…”

Enma whipped his head around to stare widely at Tsuna.

“People, people call me Loser Enma!”

Tsuna twisted his mouth slightly.

“Well…it’s not the best thing to be called, you just have to know it’s not true.”

Enma nodded, almost barely there, and slouched a little more, curling in on himself.

“I think I have to go now…” He rose up and was about to swiftly make his way to the exit of the park when Tsuna jumped up.

“Um! Enma-kun, would you like a ride?”

Enma turned around with wide eyes.

“It’s not raining Tsuna-san...”

“Oh, well…I could still...if you don’t want-“

“I appreciate the offer Tsuna-san, but I, I have somewhere else to be, um that’s not home. The library.”

Tsuna visibly brightened and began walking to the exit.

“I’m going to the library too! I can give you a ride, I’ll try not to bother you afterward, I promise.” Enma smiled softly and Tsuna returned it eagerly.

“Alright…thank you Tsuna-san.” Tsuna waved off the apology and led Enma out, trying to stay close enough with the other.

“So, do you mind telling me more about your writing?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes!  
> please inform me if you see something that's out of wack or something, thanks


End file.
